Tears to Shed
by Radishspirit
Summary: Piracy is in danger. Elizabeth with the help of her son, and both old and new friends, will journey into the unknown, for their only hope Poseidon’s Tear. Contains spoilers for Pirates 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: ****This story is rated M, due to graphic violence. If you have not seen Pirates at the Worlds End, then please do not read any further, as this story contains many spoilers.****This story is AU after the credits of Pirates 3, and will be updated every Sunday. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Story Summary:**** Piracy is in danger. Elizabeth with the help of her son, and both old and new friends, will journey into the unknown, for their only hope Poseidon's Tear. **

**Characters: ****Just about everyone **

**Tears to Shed**

**By: Radishspirit**

**Prequel**

It had been five long years since she had seen her husband. Each morning she would look to the sunrise to dry her tears, from the night before. With a heavy sigh she started the fire and prepared breakfast for her son Will and herself. Life was much more difficult these days. She had no maids, no father and very few friends. There were rumors floating around of a new commander for the East India Trading Company, he was said to be a fierce tyrant. A shiver descended upon her as she remembered her trip back to Port Royal. Its shores were now haunted, and stained with blood. Those who had remained, spared from the noose were hardly sane. She had gone up to the mansion and retrieved some of her father's possessions, as well as a few dresses, and mementos of her youth. She paused by the library where her mother's picture sat upon the wall. Saying a silent prayer she walked out of the mansion and the town, never to return.

"Mommy"!

She turned and faced her son. He was her world, her everything. Each day he grew to look more like his father. The birth had been difficult, the midwife only a year older then Elizabeth had been inexperienced. There had been so much blood, and as she was on the brink of death, her mother had appeared and told her that it wasn't time, that she was to live. And she did, slowly with each day she grew stronger, and after a few weeks the light came back to her eyes.

"Good morning Will, how did you sleep"?

"I dreamed of pirate's mommy, I taught them how to make a rum fire".

Elizabeth laughed; she had told him many stories of her adventures with her friend Jack Sparrow and his father William Turner. But late at night after her son was asleep, dark memories returned to her and the nightmares began. Perhaps it's because she had seen so many die, or maybe it's because she had touched death. Either way Elizabeth Turner the Pirate King was forever altered.

"And did Captain Jack cry over the loss of his rum"?

"Silly mommy pirates don't cry".

As she was preparing to tell him another story this time about crying pirates, a knock was heard upon the door.

"Lizzy…William are you in, please open up".

"Morgan what's wrong, what has happened"?

"It's Cutler Beckett, he's come back from the grave, he's chopping people's heads off. He's so angry and he's looking for you. He says we're all traitors and will die a traitor's death".

Elizabeth frowned; she knew her husband would never allow him out of death's embrace. But obviously he was here on the island. For the first time she cursed her husband for not being here to protect her and his son. Time was running out, and she knew that if they were to survive, it was up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Have you ever sailed?

"Morgan, who is left on this part of the island"?

"You and your son, me, Jade, Lin, Danielle and the twins Bob and Rob"

"Go quickly, tell them pack a few days clothes and meet us here within a half hour".

Morgan ran out the door as fast as she could. I took my son's hand and went upstairs to the bedrooms. As I packed his clothes he had begun to cry. I held him close to my heart and whispered softly into his ear, that I would keep him safe. I made sure that he grabbed his Davy Jones and Kraken as we went into my room. Reaching for the knapsack in my closet, I felt a rush of fear. I was no longer that innocent girl who stood upon the shore dreaming of pirates. Our lives were depending on me, if I failed none of us would live to see the sunset.

As I glanced out my widow I could see smoke rising in the distance. The bastard had decided to burn everything as well. I could here my name being called. Morgan had returned with our neighbors. I turned to my son.

"Will it is time, this is now your story as well. You are the son of the Pirate King. I know you are afraid, I am too. But I need you to be strong".

He nodded his brown eyes filling with awe and unshed tears. As we hurried down the stairs my neighbors gaped at me. Okay so I was wearing pants had a few swords and I had a pistol or two. But still that was no reason.

"Close your mouth's you all look like fish. Has anybody here ever sailed"?

No one raised their hand. Yes we were in deed doomed. I told them that we were going to steal Beckett's ship and sail to Tortuga, before heading to Singapore. They looked at me as if I were mad. As we walked out to the shore I realized that smoke from the fire would provide us useful cover. Who knew Beckett could be so helpful.

"Mommy what about Spork"?

Ahh yes I had forgotten about the devil dog that had followed my son home a few weeks ago. He had chewed on the furniture, peed on the floor, stolen some mutton and barked day and night. He was a useless dog, but my son loved him. Cursing silently to myself I picked up Spork and we were on our way.

It didn't take us long to reach Beckett's ship. He had left only a few men on board, he wasn't expecting any resistance. I motioned for all of them to stay put as I jumped into the water. Crawling up the side of the ship I pulled out my sword. The men who fought died swiftly, by my cruel and unforgiving blade. As I dumped their bodies overboard for my husband to deal with, I motioned to the others to get on the boat. It was then that I realized Beckett had hidden all his men inside the galley, it was a trap and we were surrounded. I looked at Morgan her eyes spoke of betrayal.

"Morgan why"?

"Cutler is my cousin, you killed him. When I realized what happened I used my blood with my cousins hair and returned him to the land of the living. Davy Jones can not control everything. If you notice Cutlers heart does not beat and so he can not die".

"Morgan Take Mrs. Turner's son and the others and lock them in the Brig. Mrs. Turner if you value their lives you will come with me and leave all your weapons here".

I had no choice. I could only hope that the others would care for my son after I was gone. I was a trusting fool and my foolishness would cost lives. Morgan had been my best friend since I arrived on the island, she had delivered Will. We had shared a common bond, both of our husbands dead. I would not cry I would not give the man the satisfaction. He asked me where my husband was, he didn't believe him to be dead. He then asked where the Heart of Davy Jones was. And then he asked for Poseidon's Tear. When I did not speak, he dragged me by the hair to the mast, making me face it as he tied my hands. My son was then brought up from the Brig and forced to watch as Cutler lashed me. I had received 20 lashes; my back was soaked with blood. He brought my son over and positioned his hand over a crate.

"No"!

My son screamed as 3 of his fingers were cut off. Tears ran down my eyes. No one would save us we were all alone. I couldn't protect him, what kind of a mother was I? My ropes were being loosened, and my hands were placed upon the crate. A mark was burned into my left forearm as my right hand was chopped off. When I felt the blade upon my cheek, my world went black. I woke up to the sound of crying. I saw my son his Jones and Kraken toys, Spork, two apples, one blanket a canteen of water, and a bottle of rum. We were stuck on a rowboat with no ores in the middle of the ocean. The man was indeed very cruel; he wanted us to die slowly. I pulled my crying son into my arms holding him close. I looked at his bandaged fingers.

"I'm so sorry Will"

We cried together. I told him that no matter what I loved him. That he was my brave boy. Spork whined and came close. I had never been so afraid. What had become of the others? I closed my eyes knowing that they would be killed. When I opened my blinking back tears eyes I saw a strange crab staring at us. I had seen that crab before. I held my son even closer as a soft lullaby played on the wind. Our eyelids grew heavy and we both fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it was very bright. Everything hurt and I did not feel well. I held my son and touched his brow wincing at the heat radiating from him, he wouldn't wake. I tried to stand up, but my legs gave way. This is where we had come to rescue Jack; I started laughing at such a twist of fate. Calling upon all my strength, what little was left I lifted my son into my arms, to look for shade. I could feel my back opening up once again, but that didn't matter, I had to make my son well. I did not make it very far.

"You wake up now, you've slept enough"

"Calypso"?

"Your husband is on the way"

She ran a hand gently through my hair. I remembered that my mother used to do the same before the sickness of the lungs killed her. I couldn't understand why she was being so nice to me. I started to cry again. I heard many voices in the background but I did not care, I was dying.

"Calypso what has happened?

Will, Bootstrap and some of the crew had run up on the locker's shore. As Calypso moved aside they saw a very injured young woman with an equally injured boy cradled in her arms. As they drew even closer they heard a dog growl. He held a small soft plush in its mouth.

"Come here puppy I will not hurt them, what is it you have"?

The dog dropped a small plush that oddly looked a bit like Will. Turning the doll over he recognized the stitching.

"Elizabeth"!

He pulled his wife into his arms, as Bootstrap held his grandson. He looked up at Calypso to help explain.

"I found them in the middle of the ocean, and brought them here".

Calypso's answers were always short and sometimes full of riddles. Will soon realized that Elizabeth was bleeding; as he looked her over he saw the lashes upon her back, the gash on her cheek and a missing hand. Anger flared up inside him, who ever hurt her was going to pay. His father sounded equally angry.

"The boy is missing fingers"

Who knew it was possible for Will to get even angrier someone had hurt his son as well. Carefully Bootstrap and Will walked back towards the Flying Dutchman. He called out to his crew to ready what ever medical supplies they had left. He laid them both down in his quarters, as he and his father tended to their wounds. Will waited patiently each day for them to wake, so he could get the answers he so desperately sought.

"Mommy"

Elizabeth felt small hands tugging at her. She woke up with a start. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she embraced her son. She looked over at his bandaged hand and kissed his forehead noticing it was cooler.

"Why are you whispering"?

It was then that she looked around. It was dark and a bit musty. Fear welled up inside of her, what if they were on Beckett's ship. As she removed the covers, she realized that she was in a very nice gown. Last she remembered she was in pants. Elizabeth scanned the room for a weapon, her eyes landed upon a sword.

"William grab Davy Jones and your Kraken, and stay behind me".

She had spent almost two months making those toys for her son. She didn't sew much, but wanted to give her son a way to remember his father. As she looked down at her hand, she realized that sewing now would be difficult so would holding a sword for that matter. She then glanced at her other arm. With a pirate brand they would be hunted, and would never be allowed to stay in one place. Yup they were screwed, and when she felt better she was going to find a way to kill Beckett. She stood up her legs still slightly shaking and grabbed the sword. Quietly they made they're way up the steps. As they glanced around the deck was quiet until.

"Bark"

"Spork"!

Elizabeth sighed so much for being quiet. Will suddenly realized he had spoken loudly, his eyes widened. She glanced at her son smiling softly and readied the sword as best she could. Her list of who to kill needed to be reorganized Spork before Beckett. She heard many footsteps come towards them.

"Elizabeth"!

"Will"

"Yes"

Okay that was just a bit creepy, three yes's at once. Elizabeth glanced at her husband, not fully trusting him. Her son looked to be in shock.

"If you are indeed my husband then tell me something only he would know"

Will was taken aback; she was still recovering, and looked terrified, but still refused to stand down. He moved slowly over to her and opened his shirt slightly.

She dropped down to her knees relief flooding through her. She was safe; they were safe at least for now. He helped her to stand back up supporting her. She could feel the strength in his arms; she allowed herself a few moments of selfish comfort.

"Daddy"?

Will smiled at his son, and held his other arm open. He had never felt as content as he held his family within his arms. Then the anger flared back up. Someone had hurt them and he needed to know who was at fault. He did not wish to scare his wife and son, so he schooled is features to calm and asked what happened. He had a chair bought over and had her sit down . Their son crawled into her lap.

"We were on the island, when Morgan came to the door. She had said that Cutler Beckett was back from the dead and lopping heads off looking for me. And then he set the trees on fire. I had her get our neighbors together, I did not want them to parish especially because of me. We got into the rowboat . I climbed up the side of Beckett's ship and took care of the few soliders that were on deck. I thought it was safe I told everyone to come aboard. But it was a trap and like a fool I led them to their deaths. Morgan betrayed us, she's Beckett's cousin. She says there's things even you don't know. She brought him back with her blood and his hair. He is evil and cruel and his heart does not beat. He does not believe you to be dead, and he doesn't know that you ferry souls. He asked where the heart was buried and where to find Poseidon's Tear". When I didn't tell him anything he lashed me and then for extra enjoyment cut off Will's fingers and my hand. And then he cut and branded me. Will… how can we survive with his mark? We will surely be hung at any port".

"It will be all right Elizabeth I will find a way to keep you both safe".

" But you will not be able to do that if Beckett gets the tear Will Turner"

We followed the voice to the mast, and saw Calypso.

"Long ago Poseidon gave up his daughter to the land. It was said that he cried one tear, and held within that tear is immortality and the power over the seas. Your destinies are entwined. If he controls the sea then the souls will become confused. And if you can not ferry souls then an even crueler fate awaits you. He will not allow your family to live. I will ferry the souls until once again you can".

"Elizabeth please take our son below so you both may rest. The crew and I will prepare for our return to the world of the living".

"Will , how can we find the tear"?

"By finding Captain Jack Sparrow".

**Next Week: Family bonding and Jack Sparrow.**

**Authors Notes: Will can go on the land in Jones' locker because it is within the underworld. Also with Calypso ferrying souls he will be able to walk on land in the world of living.**


End file.
